1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a speaker system having an enclosure in which at least a speaker unit is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Speaker systems are widely used as electroacoustic transducing devices in various audio systems such as home stereo systems, and audio-visual systems such as television sets.
To mount a speaker unit in a cabinet or enclosure, it is general to use screws or bolts in such a way that a plurality of screws are inserted respectively into a plurality of small holes perforated in the outer flange portion of a speaker frame, so that the flange portion is rigidly fixed to an edge portion of a mounting opening formed in the baffle plate.
In some cases, an additional reinforcement member is used to support the speaker unit in such a way to rigidly connect the speaker magnetic to the bottom, or base plate, of the cabinet.
This type of structure, however, has the drawback that complex vibration modes are generated by the rigid connection of the weighty speaker magnetic to the baffle plate of the cabinet, at the periphery of the speaker frame.
When a drive signal, such as a music signal, having impulse waveforms is supplied to a conventional speaker system having the structure described above, resonant sound components are produced in addition to the sound to be reproduced, especially during a rising edge or falling edge of an impulse sound component. These additional sound components are extremely detrimental for high-fidelity reproduction of original sound even though their sound pressure levels are by far lower than that of the sound to be reproduced.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a speaker system which can eliminate the generation of additional sound components caused by the resonation of the weighty speaker and the baffle plate of the speaker cabinet.
According to the present invention, there is provided a speaker system including at least a speaker unit, which comprises:
a movable part including the speaker unit; PA1 a cabinet which houses the movable part including the speaker unit, and has a baffle plate in which an opening for receiving the speaker unit is formed, the opening capable of receiving at least a rear part of a frame of the speaker unit; PA1 a support device positioned in the cabinet for supporting the movable part including the speaker unit in a manner to allow a displacement of the speaker unit in an axial direction of the speaker unit; and PA1 a flexible seal member having an annular shape, fitted into a gap formed between the baffle plate and the movable part.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the speaker system further includes a clamping device for holding the movable part immovable with respect to the cabinet. The clamping device has a movable part connectable to the moving part when positioned in a holding position.
By the use of the holding device, the movable part of the speaker system can be held immovable during transportation.